This invention relates generally to circuit boards, and more specifically to circuit boards of memory cards utilized in portable devices to store data. Although the invention has application to a wide variety of circuit boards, it is described herein to be implemented in a memory card, specifically a portable memory card having flash electrically-erasable and programmable read-only memory (flash EEPROM).
In recent years, devices such as digital cameras, digital audio players, and personal digital assistants have become popular. These devices require a large amount of storage capacity in a small and rugged package. Memory-cards utilizing high density non-volatile memory are frequently inserted and removed from these devices and printers or external readers attached to personal computers. The frequent handling of these cards results in a high risk of electrostatic discharge.
Thus, it is desired to have a small thin memory card that is immune from electrostatic discharge yet simple to manufacture and assemble.